The Phantom of the Red Wood Forest
by Phantomhawk422
Summary: A fairly long Danny Phantom Halloween poem :)


_This is just a poem I came up with sometime in October. I never write poetry, and I never have done any poems before that are worth reading, so I guess you could call this my first one :) Oh! And you'll probably notice, some of the lines don't rhyme, but do you know how hard it is to come up with a short story thing that's also a poem, and make everything rhyme and make sense at the same time? It's hard...especially for someone who hates writing poetry. 'Points to self' Yeah I hate it, so I don't know how I came up with this...I guess it was some freak inspiration to write a poem :)_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

_Red Wood Phantom © Me_

* * *

The season of autumn has begun

And Halloween is here

Night has fallen, the sky is dark

And the creatures you shall fear The Wind is blowing through the trees A slight chill is in the air

The moon is full, the stars are bright

As the Red Wood Phantom wanders from his lair…

He creeps out of the forest

And lurks within the streets

He waits and watches eagerly

For here come his tasty treats…

They're carrying small goodie bags

All dressed as fearsome things

They're unaware of his presence

And at this thought, the Phantom grins

He wears a hooded cloak of velvet black

His eyes are piercing red

His feet are concealed beneath his flowing cloak

And his hands reach out instead

One slithers out from behind the tree

The fingers curl around the trunk

Two glowing eyes appear beneath a hood

And all you hear is 'Thunk'!

The goodie bags drop to the ground

The children too scared to speak

One among the children, however

Knows whom the Phantom seeks…

His blue eyes begin to widen

As a wisp of light smoke slips through his lips

A chill runs through him, he shivers

And two glowing rings form around his waist

The Phantom doesn't notice this

As he swiftly glides into the air

He crosses his arms and looks down upon

The children at whom he stares

The treats are not in the goodie bags

But what lies beneath the masks

For under one, and one alone

Lies the Phantom's greatest snack

The blue eyed teen steps forward

He is older than the rest

He glares up at the Phantom

Who shows not the least bit of interest Until…

The teen reaches up one hand And pulls the mask off of his face

His eyes now glow green, his hair is white

He seems slightly out of place

The Phantom grins its evil smile

Its eyes fixed in a glare

The teen named Danny Phantom

Then flies up into the air

The Phantom raises up its arm

Revealing rope like fingers

They wrap around Danny, binding his arms to his side

And still the Phantom lingers

He floats towards Danny

His eyes showing no fear

He grins, opens his mouth up wide

And leans near…

Danny closes his eyes in concentration

His hands begin to glow green

The Phantom hesitates, in confusion

And Danny suddenly breaks free

The Phantom is thrown backwards

His fingers sucking back into his hand He growls in anger, and whips around

Shooting ecto as if to see how much Danny can withstand

Danny dives to the right The black ecto missing by a mile

The Phantom suddenly grins in triumph

Needle sharp teeth appearing in his smile

He suddenly lunges forward Before Danny can react

And tackles him to the ground

Pinning him there on his back

The children who have watched the fight

Scream in fear and run away

Luckily though they don't remember

The name of the teen that took them trick-or treating that day

Danny struggles in the Phantom's grasp Trying desperately to get away

But the Phantom pins him tighter

And grins down at his prey

Danny tries to phase through his grasp

Sinking halfway through the ground

But the Phantom grabs his arm

And jerks him back up without a sound

He tosses him through the air

And Danny smacks into a tree

The Phantom glides back over to him

And Danny glances up to see…

The Phantom opens his mouth again

But this time it is to speak

He grins evilly down at Danny

Who he thought was quite unique I am the Phantom of the Red Wood Forest

I have come to you to speak

Out of all the ghosts around

I have chosen you to seek My forest is quite empty

No more ghosties left for me

The reason for this being Because your thermos causes them to flee

Without ghosts

I will not survive

For I must take their energy

To stay alive

You are a foolish child Danny Phantom

And for that you now must pay

Because now I have no ghosties

To take the energy from today He suddenly lunged forward And Danny threw himself out of the way

The Phantom turned, and let loose a shriek

That would be sure to make him pay

Danny clasped his hands over his ears

As he rolled into the sand

The Phantom than stopped his shrieking

As he than raised up his hand

Danny turned intangible

The ecto missed and hit the grass

The Phantom than growled with fury

As he had missed his second chance

Danny flew into the air

Ecto forming in his hands

And just than as the Phantom turned

He was hit right where he stands

The ecto blew him backwards

Knocking him off his feet

And Danny flew down to the ground

The Phantom moaning in defeat

He picked himself up slowly

And stared Danny in the eye

He than growled in frustration

Letting loose an angry sigh

If you thought you won

You're far from right

Because I will return again

Next Halloween Night…

And when I do

I'll make you pay

For what you've done to me

On this chilling day

With these last words

The Phantom fled

He crept back to the forest to hunt

And there was no more to be said

Two light blue rings

Formed around Danny's waist

He went back to normal again

No time to waste

He pulled back on his mask

Grabbed the goodie bags from the ground

And went back to find

His trick-or treating group in the town

The spine-chilling night had finally finished And the children hadn't a clue

That the teen that had taken them for candy

Was the one who had frightened them to…

**THE END**


End file.
